1. Field
One aspect of the present invention relates to display technology for displaying a layout of a print network system. In particular, the aspect relates to a display terminal that displays the layout. In addition, the aspect also relates to the print network itself. Furthermore, the aspect also relates to a layout display method, and computer program product for displaying the layout.
Note that the term “printer” in the present specification is to be interpreted in the broadest sense, and includes all devices that print text, images, etc. on print media. For example, a copying machine, an ink jet printer, a laser printer, a facsimile device, a multi-function device, and the like are included in the term “printer”.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known to communicably connect a plurality of printers with a plurality of PCs to form a print network system. A device that displays a layout of a print network system is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0052995. The layout displays a plurality of printer objects and a plurality of PC objects. Each printer object corresponds to different one printer in the system. In addition, each PC object corresponds to different one PC in the system. Each printer object is arranged in a position in which the corresponding printer is actually located. In addition, each PC object is arranged in a position in which the corresponding PC is actually located.
Each printer object shows a status of the corresponding printer (e.g., paper jam, power off, etc.). The printer object shows text data such as “PAPER JAM”, “POWER OFF”, or the like.
Although the aforementioned conventional technology is useful to a certain degree, the amount of information displayed by the layout is insufficient.